speedandknightfandomcom-20200214-history
Xendries Tenkai VolcanoBlast (Fanon Knight)
Xendries is a new enemy in The SILVER Knight and he is the spirit of the reaper. He has elemental mode he didnt get a dragon cube but he was powered up by the volcano element. Here's the link for the fanfic. http://tenkai-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Tenkai_Knights_The_SILVER_knight. His creator is Wolf Gang95. http://tenkai-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Wolf_Gang95 Appearence: His appearence is basically reaper's amor and is powered up by the volcano element. Villian's Characteristics: Xendries has the same personality as Vilius But, He is NOT power hungry as Vilius was... Xendries tried to destroy the chosen corebrick that would guide and protect Crystal Mountain and Quarton. He wasn't powerful enough to do it so by chance to enter Crytsal mountain he went elemental titan mode and infused himself with a baby crystal and gained a new mode called Ultra Mode which makes your body silver and more powerful than phoenix mode. Elemental mode: Xendries Tenkai VolcanoBlast. Although his normal elemental mode appearence is not showed in the fanfic. Elemental titan mode: His elemental titan mode is only showed in a short scene where he invades Crystal Mountain and goes elemental titan mode to destroy the chosen corebrick, but Hermes stops him but it's too late and Xendries gets a crystal and powers himself with ultra mode but does not destroy the chosen corebrick. Ultra Mode: Basically, it's Xendries in normal mode but super powered with ultra silver color energy. Relationships: Bravenwolf Tenkai FireStorm Ultra Xendries does not like Bravenwolf at all and are rivals. Xendries wants to destroy Bravenwolf as much as he wants to destroy Leonidas. Tributon Tenkai IceBlast Throughout the story, it does not show Xendries and Tributon talking to each other in a battle but as shown that Xendries hates Bravenwolf and Leonidas, Xendries also hates Tributon. Valorn Tenkai TerraBlast Throughout the story, it does not show Xendries and Valorn talking to each other in a battle but as shown that Xendries hates Bravenwolf and Leonidas, Xendries also hates Valorn. Lydendor Tenkai LightningStrike Throughout the story, it does not show Xendries and Lydendor talking to each other in a battle but as shown that Xendries hates Bravenwolf and Leonidas, Xendries also hates Lydendor. Dromus Tenkai WhirlWind Throughout the story, it does not show Xendries and Dromus talking to each other in a battle but as shown that Xendries hates Bravenwolf and Leonidas, Xendries also hates Dromus. Vilius Tenkai DarkTemptest As seen in the story, Xendries comments on how such a fool Vilius was that he couldn't defeat the Tenkai Knights, but in the final battle Xendries has no choice but to go through dimensions and attack the tenkai wolf and bring Vilius to ultra megafuse once again. But, Leonidas goes super ultra mode and defeats Xendries just in time for the tenkai wolf to come and take Vilius and Xendries's corebrick modes with him back into the dimensions. Ultra Slyger Xendries first meets Slyger as a fool, But decides to make Slyger a important member and gives him a purple crystal. This then transforms regular Slyger to ultra Slyger. Ultra Granox Xendries first meets Granox as a fool, But decides to make Granox a important member and gives him a gray crystal. This then transforms regular Granox to ultra Granox. Ultra Gira Xendries decides to built 2 corruption members and decide to make a female corrupted commander. Gira serves Xendries and do anything Xendries commands her to do. During the final battle, Gira is weak so Xendries powers her up with a brown crystal and Gira transforms into ultra Gira. Ultra Borangor Xendries makes the other corruption soilder a male commander. Borangor is a loyal follower to Xendries. During the final battle, Borangor is weak so Xendries powers him up with a orange crystal and Borangor transforms into ultra Borangor. Final Fate Xendries has risen the level too high and is reverted to corebrick mode and the tenkai wolf takes him with Vilius to another dimension. Triva *He is the new villian in the silver knight fanfiction. *His armor is the repear. *He has elemental mode but, does not have a dragon cube possibly he was powered up by the volcano element. *He wants to take over crystal mountain by destroying leonidas by failed. * It is unknown how Xendries reached to the level on achieving elemental titan mode but maybe cause of his bubbling surge of tenkai energy of lava. * This takes place after season 1.